


eNigmatic

by End_Of_The_World_Is_Here



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aww, F/M, First time writing for Hancock publicly, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Beta, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, and I aim to deliver, but this is my thing, hopefully, i kind of use canon dialogue in the first few chapters i have written, i know that some people don't like that, im gonna let the stupids be happy, just a fun lil thing about my Sole and her boy, love you, sole is named in this, there's gonna be fluff in there somewhere, they're holding hands, this fandom is kind of starved for content, when sole forgets to mention that they're prewar, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here/pseuds/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here
Summary: She was an enigma. A mystery wrapped in a floor-length duster, holding a shoulder oozing blood and looking up at Finn with the most ‘are you fucking kidding me?' face. And god damn did he want to solve the mystery in front of him.





	1. When You're Too High to Pay Attention

She was an enigma. A mystery wrapped in a floor-length duster, holding a shoulder leaking blood and looking up at Finn with the most  _ ‘are you really trying this  _ _ now _ face, her eyebrows crinkled. Even from where Hancock was watching from the alley, he could see how dilated her pupils were,

‘ _ Med-X, probably. That shoulder looks bad.’ _ He thought to himself, the enigma rose up to her full height so she was almost eye-level with Finn, her breath hitching as the bullet-wound shifted. 

“‘Accidents.’ Yeah, sure. Listen, pal. I really fuckin’ hope you aren’t actually attempting extorsion -- let alone threats --, and it’s just the syringe full of  _ whatever _ I stabbed myself with- fucking with reality.” She inhaled and stared at him. Finn didn’t reply. “There’s no actual way to justify extorting the populace, and you should feel bad-- no --  _ awful _ \-- for trying it.” She narrowed her eyes, “I suggest you back the fuck off before I take this bullet out of me, and put it between your eyeballs.” 

At this point, Hancock was leaning against the alley wall, watching the show. He could see sweat beading on the back of Finn’s head, and felt a pang of worry as Finn began to reach for his gun. Pushing off the wall with a sigh, and swaggering over to the conversation, tension clouding the air. 

“Woah, woah. Time out. Someone steps through that gate the first time, they’re a guest.” He let out an internal sigh of relief as Finn’s hand dropped, “You lay off the extorsion crap.” 

Finn scoffed, “What d’you care? She ain’t one of us.” Finn gestured at the enigma, who was watching the exchange with the sort of attention you give when you’re pretending to not be high. Hancock smiled and Finn’s eyes narrowed,

“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let her go.” 

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor.” 

Hancock raised a nonexistent eyebrow; Finn wasn’t usually this… combatitive. There was venom in his voice.

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talkin’ about. Lemme tell you something.” Hancock put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Finn stiffened under his touch as Hancock grabbed his knife, stabbing him repeatedly. 

The enigma watched with an stare as Finn’s body fell to the ground with a wet *thwap*.

“Now why'd you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” He absentmindedly wiped the knife on his pants, his eyes trained on the newcomer, who was still staring at the body. “You alright, sister?” She tore her eyes away after a few seconds.

“That guy was an asshole.” She stated. Hancock was taken aback. She shook her head, like she was coming back into herself. “Oh jeez, that was rude. Sorry. Uh, thanks. I’m okay.” She gestured to her shoulder, which had almost stopped oozing, “I’m kind of out of it.” She had a lopsided smile, and she almost seemed to look past him, never quite making eye-contact. 

“No worries, sister. We’ll miss ‘im next time the supers decide to come around, but Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, ya hear me? Can’t have folks feelin’ unwelcome.” The newcomer nodded, slowly and deliberately, searching his facial features. 

He returned the favor, investigating the various scars that covered her skin. A chunk was out of her nose, her lip. A long scar covered her right cheek, directly under her eye. There were pale splotches all along the right side of her face and forehead, and down her neck. Her eyes were green rimmed with brown, though much of the iris was obstructed by her dilated pupils. 

“‘Of the people, for the people.’” She repeated with a smile, “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” She stuck out her left hand for him to shake, which he accepted. “N Collins. I’m new in town.” She paused, “And I mean new to the commonwealth as a whole, not just Goodneighbor, that part’s obvious; sorry.” She looked bashful, grinning.

“John Hancock, mayor.” She had a firm grip and cold hands, “I have a feeling you ‘n I are gonna get along just fine.” They smiled, and let go. She cringed and her palm shot up to hold her injured shoulder. 

“Hate to be more of a bother, but is there a place I could get a stimpak or somethin’? I ran out and got shot immediately after.” Her voice shook, and she laughed as she spoke. 

Hancock pointed at Daisy’s Discounts, where Daisy was watching with interest from her counter. “Daisy’ll hook you up with whatever you need,” She leaned down to grab a bulging bag of what looked like scrap off of the pavement before starting towards Daisy’s. 

“Thanks, It’s good to meet you, Mister Mayor!” 


	2. A Series of Run-Ins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't sleep and wrote this instead.

He saw a lot of her over the next few days, glimpses here and there as she ran jobs for various people in his city, she went to the Boston Public Library for Daisy, and apparently refused to accept caps for that, calling it a ‘public service’. Even brought Daisy some new books back.

N finally made her way to his office on a Tuesday night in February. He was sitting back at one of the couches, inhaler of jet in hand when Fahrenheit brought her up, lopsided smile and all.

“Word on the street is you’ve got work,” N Collins offered with a smile, having been left by Fahrenheit, who was leaning against the back wall.

“Maybe so, maybe so. You up for some scouting?” Hancock asked through the haze.She nodded, her hair was a halo of sunlight around her head, partially obstructed by the ushanka hat he’d never seen her without. He gestured for her to sit down across from him, she did. She leaned forward, watching him. He took a hit from the canister.

“Pickman gallery, up on the north end. Lotta weird talk about that place. I want you to head on up there, take a look around, and tell me what ya find.”

“Sounds fair. What kind of weird talk, though?” N asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked serious.  

“It’s raider territory, but they’ve been awful quiet lately, uncomfortably quiet.” He said, knowing that it really wasn’t much information. “I’ll even give you 250 caps instead of the normal 200, since I like ya.” She smiled,

“I’ll do it, be back tomorrow? Next day at the latest.” She stood up, and he nodded after her. She waved on her way out.

When she left, Fahrenheit plopped down into the vacated spot. “You are _really_ laying out the red carpet. Usually folks’ve gotta ask for a raise.” She took a drag from the cigarette she’d lighted when she was standing at the wall,

“Dunno, Fahr. Got a good feeling about her. She’s done a lot of good in a little time.”

“For no caps. Kent Connolly asked her to get him some stuff from Hubris comics and didn’t let him pay her, and that whole ‘Silver Shroud’ business.”

“No kidding.”  He commented offhandedly, trying to stop thinking about anything.

\-----------------------------------

She showed back up the next day, looking shaken. N walked in, and sat down on the couch without a word. Hancock narrowed his eyes, concerned.

“So, what’d you find?” N didn’t look up at him,

“Pickman’s a serial killer. He’d been using raiders as his medium, like painting with their blood. It was fucked up.” She shivered, “It was fucked up.” She repeated, quieter. “I get that there’s a shortage of artistic content, but Jesus, man. Fuck.”

“Seriously? That’s fucked, even for our community. I’ll tell people to steer clear.” She nodded, rubbing her face with her hands. She had more pale splotches on them, almost her entire right one was covered.

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone really needs to worry though, it was _just_ raiders. Nobody else.” N tried to assure him. Her shaking voice didn’t really say ‘don’t worry’ as much ‘you should be very worried and I think I’m going to pass out.’

“You alright, sister? You’re lookin’ a bit paler than usual.” She shook her head,

“Nah, I’ll be fine in a few.” She started to stand up,

“Your caps.” Hancock held out the bag, and she took it gingerly, seeming unsure of what to do with it.

“Thanks.” N started, “Happy to help.”

Hancock nodded as she left,

“Is she being nice or is she just forgetful?” Fahrenheit asked with a smirk,

“We’ll find out; Eventually.”  
\-------------------------------------

When she stumbled into his office looking frantic three days later, he was leaning on the wall next to his balcony. She walked up to him nervously,

“Hey, uh.. I’m sorry I kinda sorta almost robbed you. I know it doesn’t begin to cover what happened, but Bobbi told us we were going for McDonough’s strongroom, and we didn’t actually take anything.” N spoke quickly, he saw the irony in ‘McDonough’s’ storeroom. But it was obvious N didn’t have anything against him.

Fahr had said N talked Bobbi down, and he quotes,

“ _Holy fuck, Bobbi, what the FUCK. WRONG MAYOR.” She’d pinched the scarred bridge of her nose and scowled, “We’re not fucking doing this.” N had looked up at Fahrenheit and smiled bashfully, “Sorry. A mistake was made somewhere along the line. We’ll leave if you let us.”_

“Don’t worry about it, sister. Here.” He held out a metal container full of caps, “For protecting my stash.” N stared at it, eyes wide.

“I almost robbed you. Wrecked a wall at the very least, I can’t take your money.” She talked in a near whisper.

“Now that’s somethin’ I’ve been wondering about. You’ll sign on to rob someone, but won’t take caps for honest work. Daisy ‘n’ Kent, and all the others. Why is that?”

“McDonough’s an asshole. You’ve been nothing but nice to me. Daisy ‘n’ Kent are good people, and shouldn’t have to pay some rando to have their emotional needs met. And I was going to go to the library at some point, Daisy just gave me a reason to go sooner.” N’s hand rested on the back of her neck. I’m only gonna give people what they’ve got coming. Especially if those things are good. Also I get anxious when people try to give me things.” She shrugged, “I like helping.”

“Amen, sister. Lemme tell ya. This classy little tricorner hat of mine is getting heavy. Am I turning into the man? Some kind of tyrant?” he rubbed his forehead and looked off into space,

“I don’t think so. You’re just out of practice? Dissociating. Focusing so much on other people you forget to take care of yourself- oh.” She frowned, “I think we’re in the same boat.” Her grin was lopsided, heavy to the left side of her face,

“Maybe; Probably. I need to get out, take a walk. Get a grip on life, clear my head.”

“Wanna come with me? Roll around in the dirt, get your blood pumping ‘n junk? I‘d appreciate the company.” N suggested lightly, Hancock grinned, 

“Read my mind, sister. Lemme give the community the good news, and we can head out.”

 


End file.
